(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image detection method and device, particularly to a false color reduction system and method for color interpolation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, consumer electronics using a single sensor for image acquisition such as digital cameras, video recorders, multimedia mobile phones, surveillance systems, video phones usually use a Bayer color filter array (Bayer CFA) covered on a single sensor to record red, green, and blue color information simultaneously to achieved the purpose of cost reduction. As shown in FIG. 1, in a Bayer color filter array BCFA, each pixel records only a brightness value of one color. As shown in the figure, a R pixel only records brightness of red color and on the right-hand side of the figure a R spectrum filter only allows red light passing through to hit the sensor cell Sens; a G pixel only records brightness of green color and on the right-hand side of the figure a G spectrum filter only allows green light passing through to hit the sensor cell Sens; and a B pixel only records brightness of blue color and on the right-hand side of the figure a B spectrum filter only allows blue light passing through to hit the sensor cell Sens. The obtained raw CFA image can be processed via interpolation for missing color components to generate a full-color image.
It should be noted that the color interpolation calculation method needs to analysis image structure and color so that the calculation result has critical impact on the final output image quality.
In the color interpolation calculation method, when a step of sampling the RGB array image is processed, color noises such as color aliasing and false color often occur at edges and texture areas of an image to result in lowering image display quality.